Rapunzel
by FoxyGrampaGlasses
Summary: "Hey Yuu, why don't you cut your hair?" AlmaxYuu oneshot. Yaoi. Mature for a reason, you've been warned.


**Rapunzel**

* * *

><p>"K-Kanda...?" Allen smirked as I began tying my apron around my waste hastily, refusing to make any kind of eye contact or friendly gestures. "What in the world is this?" he asked, walking over to me to observe the very out of place, sweetly braided hair draped over my shoulder. My eyes shifted to the white haired boy, waves of hate radiating his thin body. Unfortunately, he was immune.<p>

"Its nothing." I growled.

"Oh my god, its tied with a ribbon!" he laughed, my rage beginning to reach its boiling point. "Hey Lavi, you've gotta see this!" he called to his red haired friend, my fist finally making contact with his skull just as the last syllable left his lips.

"What's all the fuss?" Lavi questioned as he emerged from the back of the shop, bringing with him the day's first batch of sweets for the front counter display.

"Don't shorten your life unnecessarily." I seethed, yanking on the boy's uniform collar.

"Ooo, I'm so scared of big bad _Yuu_!"

"Excuse me?" I yelled, my eye twitching with frustration. A hand landed on my shoulder, the other working to tear Allen from my grasp.

"Woah, WOAH." Lavi said with his usual wide grin. "No blood on the nice clean floor." he laughed. I ripped Lavi's hand from my black button up shirt, glaring daggers at the teenagers. I was too old for this crap.

"So what's up with that?" the stupid rabbit asked, pointing at my elegantly braided hair.

"_Nothing._" I huffed as I took the sweets from Lavi's hands and began placing them in the front display under the register. The red head simply scoffed and tugged his usual headband over his forehead.

"You're not more curious, Lavi...?" Allen questioned.

Lavi was the troublemaker, the one who always had the dirt on everyone. He'd been taken in as a child for his gift for knowledge by none other than the great information broker, Bookman. Here he was the red haired goofy waiter, but in the dark alleys behind the Black Order Cafe he was Bookman Jr. Knowing all this, his reaction definitely had me worried.

"Nope." Lavi said with his trademark, mischievous grin. "I already know why its like that."

"What?" I yelled, though not particularly surprised. He nodded.

"Yup. Care to explain it to the beansprout?" he asked as he walked to the supply closet in the back, pulling from it a rag and cleaning products. "Or perhaps you'd like me to do it?" he added just as I was about to object. "You see Allen, Yuu likes to have good sex, and to get that-"

"No no, I'll do it!" I promptly interrupted, my blood practically boiling. I pinched the bridge of my nose, forcing myself to calm down. Alma said it wasn't good for me to get so angry all the time. How could I bare causing him worry over something so small?

"So this is related to Alma then?" Allen hummed, flopping down in one of the Order's chairs and preparing himself for story time. I sighed heavily.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yuu?" my Korean boyfriend, Alma, asked sweetly from the couch as I traveled to the kitchen sink, washing off my dinner plate.<p>

"Huh?" I asked over the running water.

"Why don't you cut your hair?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Don't you like my hair long?" I asked cautiously, secretly afraid Alma was going to ask me to cut it all off.

"I love it! But thats not what I mean." he said, his eyes following me as I came to sit by his side. He leaned against me, snuggling close, and I couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped my lips as I threw an arm around him. "I mean, don't the guys at work make fun of your hair? Why not cut it? Or are you just to cool for them to bother you?" he asked, giggling softly.

"I _am_ too cool to let them bother me." I answered confidently. "But thats...not why I keep it long." Alma blinked curiously, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger.

"Then why?"

"Cause..." I sighed, looking away from my boyfriend. "I like it when people play with my hair." I grumbled. Alma's face slowly but surely lit up, rays of light bursting from his smile.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. I nodded solemnly. "Can I braid it?"

"What?" I barked. Alma faltered slightly.

"W-Well, I've always wanted to. But I thought you wouldn't like me messing with your hair so I never asked...but you just said you like that so, so, so can I?" he asked, a pleading smile on his round face. Staring into those doughy brown eyes, I couldn't, I just couldn't...

"Fine." I said, feeling horribly defeated.

We moved to the floor, a re-run of House playing on the television as Alma ran the brush through my hair over and over.

"I thought you said you liked this?" he asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I...do."

"But you're all stiff." he pouted.

"O-Oh..."

Alma leaned forward and planted a small peck on my cheek. "Don't be afraid to enjoy it then." he encouraged, sitting back and continuing to brush my hair. I sighed, my eyes falling shut. My shoulders slowly fell into a relaxed posture as I felt Alma's thin fingers running through my hair and gathering it up into three strands. I'd forgotten how good this felt.

My skin tingled with excitement as he gently pulled and tugged my long hair into place, slowly turning the silky threads into a thick braid. My eyes popped open as a blush slowly crept onto my pale cheeks and I realized what was going on. Alma's hands brushed against my newly exposed neck, somewhere that was never touched due to high collars and long hair. A shiver ran straight down my spine and my blush darkened.

I took a deep breath, sighing heavily.

"Yuu?" Alma questioned softly, his hands now working down the length of my back.

"Mmm, 's nothing." I said mumbled, my eyes slipping shut once more and my body soaking up the attention Alma was offering me. It was difficult to remember at times who was touching me, and who it was that I trusted more than anyone on this entire planet. Alma's smaller hands messing with my hair, exciting me, wasn't something I should fight. So I didn't.

"Your hair is so pretty Yuu, don't ever cut it!" he giggled, bringing the tail of my braid up to lips and kissing it sweetly. I twisted back to meet his eyes, my hand resting on his inner thigh.

"I won't, I promise." I whispered, pressing my lips to Alma's tenderly. The older male blushed, grabbing the white ribbon he'd set aside and tying a neat bow around the tail of my braid. I kissed him once more, crawling into his lap and pushing him up against the couch.

"Y-Yuu!" he giggled as I trailed kisses down his throat lovingly. My teeth grazed his perfect skin, biting down ever so gently. Alma's breath caught in his throat, urging me to bite harder. Applying pressure, I sucked at the skin, making Alma shiver. His fingernails dug into my shoulders, wishing to mark me all the same. I licked at the freshly punctured skin and glanced up into my lover's satisfied eyes.

Alma pushed me away roughly by the shoulders, strong hands pulling my button up shirt from my body and tossing it over the forgotten TV. His mouth was instantly on my right nipple, licking lazily before nipping at the erect bud. I sighed, tipping my head back and simply allowing my boyfriend to work. All the stress of the day, all the pent up frustration and damned masks fell to the floor while Alma was with me.

I helped Alma remove his shirt, revealing his unlikely muscular body. My large hands ran over that slightly tanned skin, my fingertips tingling with excitement. "Alma..." I sighed his name, leaning my head against his, my fingers sneaking into the waistband of his pants. Alma lifted a hand, tangling it in the hair of my bangs and tugging me closer.

"Yuu." he whispered back, a sugar sweet smile on his lips. He unfastened his pants with his free hand, legs spread to allow me access. I nuzzled my nose against his as my hand ran over his semi-hard member, my fingers wrapping around him snuggly. Alma let out a soft gasp, pulling on my hair slightly. My hand pumped up and down his shaft in an increasing pace, drawing ragged breathes from my Korean beauty.

"How's this?" I whispered to him, watching his face twist with pleasure as I shifted my hand against his skin.

"Its...g-good." he answered absently.

"Only good?" I asked, placing a soft kiss on his lips, my hand squeezing the base of his erection. Alma whined, rolling his hips against my hand. I let my rhythm become unsteady as precum slicked my hand, switching between fast and slow to send a wide variety of sensations to my love.

"Amazing." he sighed, our eyes meeting in a fiery connection. "A-ah, Yuu!" he gasped, his hand clamping down on my shoulder.

"Gonna come?" I asked mischievously. Alma didn't even answer, his breaths too uneven. A low moan rumbled from his throat as he came, his hands tugging me into a rough kiss as his seed spilled over my hand. Our tongues tangled together, the moans that would have been now vibrating through my mouth.

We broke apart gasping for air, cheeks flushed. I placed another kiss on Alma's forehead before rising in search of the kitchen sink. I washed my hand in soap and hot water, hurrying so I could rejoin my boyfriend. I returned to the living room to find Alma sitting on the couch pantless, a happy-go-lucky smile on his glowing face.

"That was fun." I laughed, flopping down beside him happily.

"Mmhm, but now its your turn." he said, getting down on the floor in front of me and tugging at my pants. I blinked, finally realizing how painfully tight my pants had become whilst tending to my little kitten. I let out a sharp sigh as Alma undid my pants, freeing my manhood eagerly. His index finger ran down my length playfully, making my entire body shake with anticipation.

"A-Alma. Don't tease." I growled, a playful anger in my eyes. He giggled.

"I'll tease if I wanna tease." he said, flicking his tongue over the head. His lips engulfed my erection, muffling any protests I could possibly have. My hands nestled themselves in Alma's short, brown, hair as I watched him swallow me. His strong tongue swirled around me with intention as his eyes glanced up to meet my own. They said everything. How he'd never hurt me, never leave me, always love me. I looked away, my cheeks dusted pink. Who needed stuff like that? Definitely not me...

Alma's lips left my cock with a pop, a soft giggle filling my ears. I glared at the man, but he only continued to giggle.

"Remember what I said?" he asked. "Its okay to enjoy it." he repeated, eyes half lidded with lust. I swallowed nervously. Alma was the only person alive that could make me feel so utterly vulnerable, yet so safe at the same time. I nodded.

"Sorry..." I apologized softly. Alma's smile brightened.

"I forgive you." he laughed. "I'll teach you how to enjoy it, so don't worry." he said, a sweet seriousness in his eyes.

"Alma..." I whispered as the man's eyes closed and he returned to sucking my manhood. Teeth grazed my sensitive skin, his tongue licking at my slit. My hand left Alma's hair and I laced my fingers with one of his, holding it tight. The heat continued to build, making my mouth run dry and coaxing the tiniest of moans from my usually sealed lips. Alma's free hand rubbed up and down my thigh slowly, deepening my relaxation. The sparks of pleasure finally lit into a full flame, and my back arched as I silently came.

Alma pulled away from my cock, licking his lips as he caught my eyes and swallowed. I shivered at the sight of my messy haired boyfriend taking in my fluids. His hands fell on my knees, pushing himself up into my lap.

"I love you, Alma." I admitted as I stared into his endlessly deep eyes. He smiled wildly, kissing my nose.

"And I love Yuu!" he giggled.

* * *

><p>"Alma asked if he could braid my hair and I said yes." I explained, an unamused expression on my stoic face.<p>

"And?" Lavi questioned.

"And I woke up the next morning and it was a mess. But he really wanted me to wear it to work, so I let him re-braid it."

"Aaaand?" Lavi asked.

"And _nothing_." I growled. "End of story. Now get your lazy butts in gear."

"Ahh, that was a lame story BaKanda." Allen sighed as he got back on his feet.

"I'm not some fucking fairytale book." I grumbled as I went to change the sign on the Order's door to 'OPEN', a hidden smile gracing my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

I'm pretty nervous about uploading this. First lemon (this qualifies as a lemon yes? I'd say so) ever. Lemme know if you liked or places I can improve! Also. For my regulars, I promise promise the next thing I upload will be an update on Chess Club! PROMISE. So sorry, I just have not been inspired for that fic, but I will update it soon. So sorry for making you guys wait!

Anyways, don't forget to review this fic!

_-AppleLove_


End file.
